


Nether Invasion

by CrazyCatMeow



Series: MC YouTube and HermitCraft one shots/ short stories [19]
Category: DOOM - Fandom, Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Demons, Gen, I don’t know very much about Doom, Nether Update, Uncle Vega AU, i don’t know what i’m doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27571159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyCatMeow/pseuds/CrazyCatMeow
Summary: When the nether updates there are a few unexpected additions to the game, and Xisuma has to call his Dad to help.
Relationships: Family - Relationship
Series: MC YouTube and HermitCraft one shots/ short stories [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117622
Comments: 6
Kudos: 97





	Nether Invasion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ambered](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambered/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Slayers' Sons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25227688) by [ambered](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambered/pseuds/ambered). 



> I absolutely love the Uncle Vega AU, and this happened.

The hermits wait with nervous anticipation. The nether update is going into effect as soon as Xisuma finishes making sure that everything will run smoothly. It wouldn’t be good if something broke.

As the admin reappears from a side room in the town hall, he grins under his helmet, “Are you guys ready?” 

And excited ripple rushes through the hermits. At long last, the nether is getting new stuff. It’s exciting. The hermit’s nod as Xisuma resets the nether and hits the update button. 

The admin magic rushes through the world and when it settles the nether portal shatters momentarily. It flickers back after a moment.

“Hey, Uh, Xisuma, did the reset put us in peaceful?” Tango calls as he squints at Jevin who had melted into a puddle of bright blue slime.

“Oh dear, well something was bound to go wrong,” Xisuma sighs as he resets the difficulty level, “Sorry about that.”

Jevin pops back into his usual form and takes a moment to orient himself before bursting out in laughter, “That was so weird.”

“What did it feel like?” Xb asks as Jevin brushes bits of dirt off and out of himself.

“Uhh, I got really happy for no reason and I just lost my hold on my form, I just became a blob.”

Xisuma nods, “That’s probably the server’s way of making sure you won’t attack anything. Since you're a player it can’t just poof you, like it would with a mob.”

As the discussion continues, no one notices when the nether portal gains a slightly reddish tint to the swirling magic. Grinning excitedly Xisuma hands out bingo cards and the hermits form teams.

Stepping through the portal the hermits all gasp. They are in a beautiful blood-red forest. Xisuma is immediately on guard as something shrieks off in the distance.

“Dude, calm down,” Beef laughs, “You and Tango went over the code like ten times.”

“I know, just something about the energy feels wrong.”

Beef falls silent and after a moment he looks back to Xisuma, “Yeah, it does feel off, more, aggressive than usual?”

Xisuma hums softly, “That it does.”

They continue to explore, checking off different spots on the bingo boards. 

After nearly an hour of exploration and messing around with the new mobs’ someone is inevitably killed by something. 

GoodTimesWithScar was slain by Imp

GoodTimesWithScar: That thing was horrifying…

ZombieCleo: I didn’t know there was something called an imp.

TangoTek: we do have Impulse, 

ImpulseSV: what does that mean?

GoodTimesWithScar: it was really weird looking, it was all spiky,

Xisuma: Everyone out of the nether, break the portals

“Is everything ok?” Beef asks nervously and Xisuma’s eyes seem to glint through his helmet.

Xisuma takes a deep breath to calm down a bit before responding, “I hope so, I’ll go find where Scar died and get his stuff,” As he explains his words start to slur together slightly and he develops a slight lisp.

Beef ignores that as it's probably just from the stress of having to go hunt down whatever that Imp thing was. As Xisuma ushers Beef back towards the nether portal an unholy screech fills the air.

“Run,” Xisuma instructs, pushing Beef towards the portal. Beef nods, and runs through the portal.

Pulling his sword out Xisuma stalks towards the source of the screeches. As he carefully walks towards the monster he flips a hidden switch on his helmet, “Vega?”

“Yes, Xisuma?” The AI replies curtly.

“Can you run a check for argent energy?” Xisuma whispers as he crawls forwards.

Vega falls silent for a moment, “There seems to be a hell portal. Would you like me to call the Slayer?”

“Yeah, call dad,” Xisuma answers.

“I suggest you return to your overworld.”

“Will do, thanks Vega,” Xisuma says as he starts carefully walking back towards the portal. A demon growls from behind him and he whips around. It's the Imp that killed Scar. 

Xisuma steps forwards and slashes at it with his sword. 

Distracting it just long enough, to turn tail and run through the portal, “Brake it,” He yells as he stumbles through.

Immediately Tango dumps water on the portal and Xisuma lays down on the grass and takes a moment to breathe.

When he slowly sits up the hermits immediately start asking him questions. He puts his hands up to quite the others as he starts explaining, “So, uh what’s happening, most of you know that my homeworld had beings known as demons and hell was opened. What killed Scar was a demon and well, that’s one of the less dangerous ones.”

A murmur passes through the hermits, “It killed Scar in one hit. What do you mean less dangerous?” Cub asks as he leans forwards on the stairs.

“Well, Uh, Some have weapons or are literal weapons. Trust me you don’t really want to know. Vega found a hell portal. He thinks we should call someone known as the slayer.”

Grian awkwardly raises his hand, “Uh, whose Vega?”

“He’s the artificial intelligence from my homeworld, when I left home my dad put him into my helmet so if I ever needed help he could be called.”

The other hermits nod having heard Xisuma try to explain his helmet's AI before. False steps up, “So, do we really need this ‘Slayer’ person and do we know they would even come to help us?”

“I want you to imagine every time you’ve been on a team PvP when you're the last person standing and the other team gangs up on you. Now multiply that by ten. It’s not good, demons are some of the worst things to fight. As for how I know he’ll help us, he’s my dad.”

From his internal speakers, Vega laughs softly.

“Hold up,” Hypno says, “Your dad is called the slayer?”

“Yeah, he’s also known as, Doomguy, The Doom Slayer, A Doom Marine, The Hell Waker, and The Unchained Predator.”

“He doesn’t have a name?”

“Well, Uh, I don’t know,” Xisuma admits, rubbing the back of his head “He never talks about his past.”

Xisuma pucks his communicator up off the ground and pushes a button, “All the nether portals have been disabled right?”

“Uh, yeah,” Tango answers as he pulls up an admin screen to double-check, “Yeah we got them all.”

“Good. Vega you’ve told Dad right?” The AI confirms that Doomguy was informed as was just waiting for him to open up a portal.

The hermits watch as Xisuma nods.

A light blue bolt of crackling energy appears behind him and starts to swirl getting bigger and bigger.

Xisuma turns around to greet the armored form that steps out from the dark portal. Happily Xisuma waves at the form.

The armored man waves at the hermits as he carefully places his hand on top of Xisuma’s shoulder. 

The admin smiles softly before stepping forward to explain, “So, uh, there’s a hell portal in the nether.”

Doomguy nods for a moment before looking over at the hermits. Raising his hands he introduces himself. 

As his dad signs, Xisuma roughly translates, “Hello, I’m Xisuma’s dad. I’ll deal with your demon problem for you.”

The hermits look up at him in awe, and a bit of fear. After a moment, Doomguy turns to Xisuma and they walk over to the nether portal to relight it.

“You guys stay here and please don't go in the nether,” Xisuma says as he walks through the portal, “If you want to watch, use a camera drone.”

With that, both are gone. Tango pulls his cam account drone out and has it follow Xisuma. After a few minutes of walking, they find the imp from before. It’s dealt with in a timely but horrifying manner. Meaning its head was severed from its body, with a chainsaw. 

From the following camera account, the hermits gasp. That’s their admins’ dad and he’s punching demons down like it’s nothing.

A piglin grunts at the pair as they make their way towards a dark red glow. Xisuma throws some gold at it and it leaves. Doomguy looks over to Xisuma and nods.

They walk for a while longer when they come across a bunch of demons. The camera account is swiftly deactivated and the hermits sit in stunned silence. 

“We all saw that right?” Keralis buzzes as he leans away from the screen.

“Uh, yep,” Iskall says, “Xisuma’s dad tore twenty demons apart.”

“I’m more concerned about the fact that Xisuma killed one like that.”

“So, I think that’s enough of that,” Stress grins nervously, “We should do something else.” 

The others all wander into the town hall as they wait for Xisuma to return. 

Xisuma wipes his hand over the visor of his helmet. Ash and dust keep building upon the helmet. It’s getting increasingly more and more difficult to keep clean. An infernal screech rips through the air.

The Doomslayer walks forwards and continues moving. Xisuma is walking just behind him. They find the newly formed portal and swiftly deal with the demons. The portal is destroyed and they start the long walk back.

As they exit the portal Doc looks over them, then frowns at them, “I’m not going to ask.”

Xisuma is confused for a moment then he looks down at his armor, “Oh,” There is a layer of blood that’s starting to evaporate off of his armor. 

Nodding Xisuma pulls Doomguy over to the town hall. Smiling he gently knocks on the door and pushes it open. 

“The demon problem has been taken care of,” Xisuma grins.

“Oh thank goodness,” Mumbo sighs. 

“Sir’s I believe we can return home,” Vega says as he scans the area.

Doomguy nods, he looks over to Xisuma for a moment before signing something, he gives him a quick hug before Vega reopens the portal. With one last wave, he walks back into the fortress of doom.

Xisuma turns back to the hermits, “The nether is safe now,” They all look at him in stunned silence for a moment.

Keralis speaks up, “Well, we now know why you always refuse PVP.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading and have a good day/night.


End file.
